1945
by Honnuh
Summary: Oneshot fic inspired by the song A Thousand Years. AU based at the end of WW2. Today is the day the troops return from the war, but are they all okay? Nami anxiously awaits the return of Sanji.


**Hey guys! I wrote this fic a while ago, but never finished it - so two years later, I went back to it on google documents and finished it. It may be a little rusty, since most of it was written about two years ago in comparison to the rest. But yeah, hope you guys like it! I sure enjoyed writing it. It was a songfic based on the song A Thousand Years - Christina Perrri, which is why some parts you may see a line from the song. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! 3**

 **1939**

"You can't be serious Sanji!"

"Nami-san, please understand-"

"You're leaving me here while you risk your life!"

"Our country needs us men to fight!"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"... What if you died though?."

An expression of sympathy emerged on his face, realising how distraught about the whole situation Nami was. Instinctively, he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her close to him, catching her in a warm embrace.

"I'm going to go. Me, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Franky and Brook. Every day I'll be thinking of you, and that's how I'll survive." He told her, brushing his hands through her short orange hair.

Nami couldn't contain her tears as she let them flow from her eyes onto his jacket, clinging to him as she cried on his chest.

"I promise you, Nami. I'm going to make you so proud."

 **1945**

Holding to Choppers hand tightly, Nami pushed through the masses of people, eager to get to the front of the crowds. She could see Robin had already gotten herself there, lucky woman. If only she had woken herself and Chopper up in time.

"Oi, Robin!" She called, finally managing to pull Chopper with her next to Robin.

"Ah, Nami, you got here then~."

The older woman smiled at Nami, before stepping backwards for Chopper to get in front of her.

Nami rolled her eyes and grinned, taking the space next to her.

The atmosphere was amazing really.

Countless amounts of people had turned up - well, it was expected. The war had ended, and like herself, many of the women and children here were waiting for their loved ones. Husbands, Fathers, brothers, even just friends.

The street was decorated with Union Jack flags and banners. Everyone here was just that happy that the war had finally ended.

Securing her now long orange hair into a ponytail, Nami gazed at the empty road.

It had really been so long.

Finally, she would be reunited with her friends - Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Brook and Franky, as well as her beloved Sanji.

It had been six long years after all.

Tragically enough, Nami was terrified. Terrified that maybe Sanji hadn't made it. She'd be sad if any of them didn't make it in all honesty, but if he wasn't in the parade today...

She just didn't even want to consider that he could be dead.

Chopper, still holding onto Nami's hand, looked up at her, sensing her worry. He tightened his little hand onto hers and smiled as big as he could.

"Nami, it's going to be great to see everyone again!" He said, confident that they would all make it.

Robin smiled at the little boy's efforts to ease Nami's mind, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure they've all grown so much these past few years. I wonder, will Sanji and Nami even recognise each other?" She pointed at Nami's hair. "Her hairs so much longer... And her chest is even bigger too!"

Chopper giggled and looked behind at Robin. Trust her to say something so obscene.

"Oi, Robin!" Nami blushed, staring at her in shock, before joining Chopper in the giggling.

"I wonder how much they _have_ changed over the years..." Nami wondered aloud. She started thinking of Sanji.

How his blonde hair lay over his left eye.

How he always made sure he looked smart.

the tiny amount of stubble he had on his chin - which he was always trying to grow, but never could.

How his eyebrow did that little swirl at the end, which she found adorable.

Would he still be the same?

"I can see something!" Chopper squealed excitedly, pointing at the other end of the street. Nami and Robin both looked in the direction his finger was pointing in, and sure enough, there were soldiers begining to march from the other end of the road. The three of them leant out slightly, trying to get a better look. The crowd all began cheering loudly as the men got even closer.

She didn't know any of these men, but Nami began cheering for them as soon as they got close - they deserved it after all.

At the front of the troop was a familiar black haired boy, but one thing that caught Nami's eye was the lack of a real smile. Why was that..?

"Luffy!" Chopper suddenly squealed, jumping up and down in excitement as he saw Luffy. The moment Luffy saw them, he stopped marching and waved at them, the small smile he had before quickly replaced with a great big grin. "Oi, Nami! Robin! Chopper!" He laughed, before the soldier behind him pushed him slightly back into the marching routine.

.

This one looked familiar too.

Green hair - Zoro.

"Zoro!" Chopper cried. The excitement was almost unbearable.

Nami grinned and waved at him, recieving a small nod from the green haired man, realising a big change in his appearance.

Zoro was either winking or missing an eye.

It hardly phased her really, he didn't seem bothered by it. His hair had also grown out and his body was a lot bigger than before - all muscle of course.

It was great seeing these two again. Nami just couldn't wait to see everyone else if she was going to, that is.

After a few minutes of soldiers, Nami spotted her best friend, Usopp, walking alongside Robins husband, Franky. Franky had opted for a buzz cut instead of his previous duck tail style. Usopp seemed to have a prideful look on his face, which caused Nami a great deal of happiness considering he always wanted to prove his bravery. Nami waved and called out to them, trying to get their attention as much as she could, which proved difficult amongst the cheering crowds. Luckily enough, they spotted them, and smiled back, making sure to keep up with the marching. Turning to Robin, Nami grinned, seeing how happy she was to see Franky. She really wanted to see Sanji now.

Brook followed behind them, waving at the crowd of people. Spotting Nami Chopper and Robin, he beamed, waving his hand frantically at them. The elderly gentleman seemed so full of life. Nami guessed you would do after going through what they had all gone through.

 _One step closer..._

Nami hadn't seen Sanji yet, and the marching was almost over. All of the soldiers had almost passed, there were only a few more rows.

All she could think about was Sanji.

What if he wasn't here?

Doubts flooded her mind, until she saw the familiar dirty blonde head of hair.

Time stood still as she felt her eyes well up with tears.

There he was, standing tall amongst the other soldiers.

"Sanji..." She said in a hushed tone, covering her mouth as she felt the tears streaming down her face.

He hadn't seemed to notice her yet, but clearly he was looking for her. His now uncovered left eye was darting at the crowds of people either side of him.

Nami stepped forwards slightly as he marched past, pushing her way in front of the array of people. Surely he would notice her practically running alongside these people eventually.

He was looking at the other side of him, not at her.

" _Just look this way..."_

As if he read her thoughts, his gaze darted to the other side of him, and he locked onto Nami almost instantly, his smile suddenly growing.

He almost stopped marching altogether the moment he saw her. Opening his mouth, she saw him say her name.

"Nami..!"

They stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other as they both walked down.

Obviously Nami couldn't just run into him in the middle of the parade... Even though she really wanted to. Sanji also just wanted to hold her close to him, something he had been looking forwards to for the past few years.

She couldn't help but keep crying, he had noticed her and he looked so happy to see her.

He looked the same as he did years ago, apart from the fact he had finally grown more facial hair and that his hair was styled slightly differently. He would of probably told her to not cry if it were any other time, but she was just so happy right now, she couldn't help it. He didn't look harmed or hurt, he appeared to be walking on his long legs just fine too. She was thankful that he was safe and unharmed.

Sanji couldn't even take his eyes off her.

Finally, there was no more imagining her next to him - there she was.

His beautiful Nami-swan seemed to just glow right now. A lot hand changed, she had gotten taller, her hair was longer… and she looked happier than the last time he had seen her. She really had grown up. It almost felt as though he was falling in love all over again, when really he had always been in love with her.

At this point, most of the crowd had began walking alongside and with the soldiers, many of them disbanding away from the marching and joining their loved ones. Nami changed directions, walking towards Sanji instead of alongside the troops. The tears welled up again, and she started running to him.

As if on cue, he opened his arms for her. The moment her body crashed onto his, he locked his arms around her back, lacing his fingers through her hair.

Nami was bawling now. She clenched the back of his uniform tightly into her fists as she sobbed on his front.

Unable to speak, she stayed like this, Sanji holding her as if both of their lives depended on it. Pulling away slightly, he brought his hand to Nami's chin, raising her so he could look right into those familiar brown eyes of hers.

"My beautiful Nami swan, I told you I would be fine. And now I'm back here, with you in my arms!" He beamed, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the salty tears running down her cheeks. Leaning forwards he gave her a long hard kiss, holding her tight and leaning so that he was holding her as if she was falling backwards. Nami held to him for dear life, pulling her head away from him and laughing from happiness, as Sanji proceeded to lift her bridal style.

"Ah~ My princess, I've missed you so much!" He proceeded to give her multiple kisses to her forehead, making her laugh, pushing his face away. "Are you proud of me?" He asked, putting her back down on the ground, holding onto both of her hands as she stepped closer towards him, bodies touching.

"I'll always be proud of you, soldier."


End file.
